Graduation Party
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: The T-sisters have finally graduated highschool and are now looking forward to the party. The turtles get bored while they wait for their friends to end the night and visit them. Result: Mikey and Shinigami scheming a prank to end all pranks. Contains language. Don't blame me if you choose to curse at everyone.


TMNT © Nick

K9 Sisters (formerly K9 twins) © PopcornWolf10

T-sisters (Jeralline, Ella , Violetta (pronounced Viôletta), Tasha, Rachel, and Victoria...and April, but she's not my OC), FF Squad (Mirabella, Nicole, Haven, Diana, and Jaiden) © MPN

 **This is an old fanfiction. I'm just rewriting it. I changed a lot of things, and I'm glad. That way, I don't have to worry about how cringy the original one was. I think it was called 'Girls 4ever.' Read it if you want. This rewrite may not even be called a rewrite because of how different it is.**

 **Yes, I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but I've already exhausted my mind for 'My Big Sister', so much that the quality of the chapters stared decreasing, and my other story 'No Friend Left Behind' is already complete here in my files but I'm too lazy to update it. I might rewrite a few other things because I'm not too satisfied with it, but anyway.**

 **Enjoy :)**

9

You wonder what you do in life when you sit on the couch and don't do anything when you're supposed to be going to work at seven in the morning.

"You know you're supposed to be going to work, right?" Rachel asked.

"And if I don't want to?" Jeralline retorted.

Among the six of them that lived in the apartment, Jeralline Miller here was the laziest. She always woke up late, barely cooked for anyone willingly, never helped clean the place voluntarily, never **ever** did her chores unless you forced her to. Yet somehow, they still let her live with them...Oh right, it's because they've got no other choice. Don't get them wrong, she's a nice gal, just a real lazy one.

Rachel sighed in annoyance. "If you don't want to, might as well stay here and clean everything up. If you don't, no one's gonna buy you your own stuff." It was meant to be a threat, but the brunette didn't even flinch.

Jeralline shrugged and shifted deeper into the couch. "Meh, I've got allowance."

The older girl ran her hand across her forehead as she let out another sigh. Convincing Jeralline to do something she detested is just like trying to find a single canister of mutagen in New York without a tracker. Hard, but not impossible... except the canister would most likely be in the hands of an unknowing hobo long before you could get a lead.

"Jeralline: Work, now," Rachel ordered sternly as she placed her hands on her waist. "And should I remind you that Vi is the treasurer in this house?"

"So?" Jeralline snorted. "It's not like she's gonna spend it."

"It's not like she's gonna give it to you either," Rachel retorted.

"So what? I'll just tell my parents."

"And we have several valid reasons for you not to get your allowance."

"I'll go back home."

Rachel snorted at Jeralline's futile attempt to offend her. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. There, you could do whatever you want and we don't have to worry about a couch potato cleaning nothing but our pantry and fridge."

"I don't even like potatoes," Jeralline murmured with a pout. "Plus you have no right to control me!" she yelled.

"She's right you know." The two girls turned their heads to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Their stood the 'head' of the house, Violetta.

"Who? Me or her?" Jeralline asked as she straightened up. Violetta always had this aura that made people want to be better than they already were.

The blue-eyed girl hummed in thought as she slung her small black backpack onto her shoulders and left with a pair of house keys. "Bye!" The door slammed shut.

"Oh, great," Rachel groaned as she plopped herself on a nearby chair. "She left us."

The two sat in silence for sometime before Jeralline started to reach for the remote on the coffee table, but there was a yell followed by shuffling and more yelling. The two turned their head back to the hallway and stared as there was shouting and yelling by the first voice chorusing with a second one.

"Ella and Victoria," Jeralline droned in a silent bet as she flicked the TV on.

"Ella and Tasha," Rachel deadpanned in reply as she took out her phone and began doing whatever.

" _Holy_ _ **fudge**_ _, Tash, get out of my way!_ "

" _Excuse me? Don't give me any of that... that nonsense, Ella!_ "

"..."

"..."

"... _what?_ "

Those dialogues were followed by giggling and laughing.

"I was right," Rachel droned.

Jeralline groaned. "Dishes or table?"

"Dishes. Oh, and we might have soup tomorrow."

The brunette murmured a curse under her breath as she got up and tossed the remote to the other girl, who caught it with ease. She walked to the hall and entered the room to the left, where the laughter got louder for a split second before the door slammed shut.

XxXxX

Jeralline sighed in frustration as a pillow was thrown in her face after she opened the bathroom door. The smiley face emoji pillow fell to the floor as she let out another sigh.

"Will you two grow up already?" she asked, but the two other girls didn't listen and just kept throwing pillows at each other.

Jeralline huffed as she walked to her closet, which, by the way, was a big mess. Though everything was pressed and neatly folded or hung on the bar with hangers, it was arranged in a way that made it look like stuff was just dumped there.

The brunette hit her head into her clothes as Tasha missed another target. Screaming a brief apology before going at it with Ella again. Jeralline let out another sigh as she blindly reached for a set of clothes before going back to the bathroom.

She locked the door and let out a curse followed by a loud smack.

Tasha and Ella temporarily stopped their horseplay and looked at each other in a hope that there wasn't a roach, and if there was, it wasn't a big one.

"Holy shi— **GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!** " Jeralline yelled.

The bathroom door swung open and a cockroach the size of a hockey puck scurried out. The door then slammed shut.

The two girls shrieked as the roach ran towards them. They ran to the door and rushed out as the monstrosity grew wings and took off with a buzz as if it was pretending to be a helicopter.

Rachel was casually fiddling with the settings of her new phone when Ella and Tasha came bursting out of their room with a flying roach at their tail. She let out a curse as the roach got too close for comfort. She grabbed a fly swatter from underneath the coffee table and opened the balcony that was positioned behind the couch and swat the pest away like a baseball player hitting a home run. Well, by _away_ , she meant to the nearby apartment across the street that had an open window. The eldest of the group then slammed the balcony door shut.

After Jeralline took a bath, the four figured out the source of the pest: Jeralline's trashcan. Every room in the apartment had a garbage bin for the dry materials while the biodegradable waste such as leftover foods are tossed into the bin in the laundry which was allotted only for said materials.

However, the room that Jeralline, Tasha, and Ella shared had two bins because the girls felt the need to give the living potato a trash can all to herself. Turns out, she disposed a banana peel in there last night and a roach had somehow crawled into their home. This was immediately reported to Violetta and she was not happy, and that was what pushed Jeralline to leave in fear that Vi will come back to lecture her in creative ways.

XxXxX

While Ella and Tasha's ruckus didn't wake her, the screaming of a roach in the house did.

Victoria fell off her bed as two loud screams followed two pairs of feet scurried out of the room across her. She tried to calm her racing heart as she heard her best friend stomp into the other room and yell at some sorry soul.

Once she calmed down her beating heart and started creating normally again, she groped for her phone from the nearby nightstand and smashed the home button. The screen lit up almost immediately, and so she was greeted by a bright screen of fluffy kittens. She was blinded for a bit before she could tone down the brightness. Once she did that, she was greeted by a text from April O'Neil.

 _6:26_

 _Saturday, 12 April_

 _"Graduation party's tonight. Are you guys ready? Oh, and also, I'm bringing Pop and Ellie with me. Meet you at MM at 8. These two need dresses."_

Vickie sighed. Right.

Victoria got up and turned on the lights, temporarily blinded by them, again, then she turned off the AC.

Now, if you're wondering why the girls have to work even if ninety percent of their electricity and water bills were covered by their parents, the complex they live in was owned by Ella's family, and they were given allowance which -if put together- would be more than enough to pay their necessities, it was because they needed the experience because, as their friend April had said, ' _You won't be able to get into a good college if you don't have a work experience, even if it's just babysitting._ ' So here they were.

Victoria practically dragged herself to her dresser and grabbed shoulderless halftone shirt and along with other articles of clothing before limping herself to the bathroom.

XxXxX

Violet didn't even get to start her first tutor session of the day.

The girls called her while she was about to clock into the review center and she was not pleased. She then decided that it would be best if she just went home and took the day off. The head was nice and let her go.

There, she was greeted by Ella, Tasha, and Victoria getting ready to leave for something that she was sure wasn't work. No Miller. No Davis.

"Um..."

"Oh, hey, Vi," Tasha smiled, dropping the shoe laces she was attempting to tie together. "You're home early."

"Super early," Ella sighed warily as she looked down at her friend's shoelaces.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Victoria asked.

Ella just sighed as she lightly nudged Tasha's head in annoyance. She bent down and began slowly and sternly teaching the latter girl how to tie her shoelaces.

Vi breathed in relief as she dropped her bag on the floor and plopped on the nearby cushion beside it. She grabbed a nearby throw pillow, chucked her shoes out and hugged the cushion while bringing up her legs to her chest.

"I think has something to do with the roach," Tasha said a she lifted her feet to see the nearly tied laces.

"I suppose it's gone now, right?" Vi asked.

"Yep."

"Learn how to tie your shoes 'cause it's gonna be weird for me to tie your laces at the mall," Ella said as she dusted herself off.

Violetta perked up. "Mall?"

"Manhattan Mall," Victoria stated, tying her hair into a tight pony. "Pop and Ellie need dresses for tonight."

"They're coming?" Ella deadpanned.

"Yeah," Victoria replied cheerfully, but then she noticed Ella's tone. "There's... nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Ella shook her head. "Nah. It's just that...is it normal to have wolf ears and tail sticking out of you?"

Vickie nodded her head in understanding as she turned to a nearby mirror and started tying her thin black hair into a ponytail using a polka dotted scrunchie.

Tasha looked around the room in awkwardness. "So... now what?" she asked.

"I dunno," Victoria shrugged.

"Well, there's that," Ella stated.

Violetta nodded in agreement.

The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Tasha asked.

Victoria got up and walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole and lo and behold: Arnold Bernid Casey Jones.

Vickie sighed. She and her friends didn't have a good history with the cavemouth, but he somehow always felt the need to be around them. Vickie groaned as she swung the door open with a fake smile.

"Hi, Casey," she said through her teeth, hoping that the idiot would take the hint.

"Hey, Vanessa," the other teen greeted smugly, wiggling his brows.

Vickie's smile grew a tad wider as she slowly closed the door in his face. Casey's nose poked through the small gap, and all Vickie could so was drop her smile, grab an umbrella, push his smug face out, and slam the door completely. With a click, Victoria locked the doorknob, the middle lock, the key lock, and the chain lock. In addition to that, she moved the umbrella basket and the coat rack to the door which was already blocked with a door stopper.

She turned to her friends. Vi was trying her best to keep a straight face, Tasha's eye was twitching, and Ella smashed her head into a pillow.

"We can all agree that this," Vickie side stepped and gestured to her makeshift barricade, "was necessary."

"C'mon, Venus, it's just me," Casey called behind the door. "It's Victoria!" Vickie exclaimed, pissed at Casey for getting her name wrong. Again.

"Go away!" Ella yelled.

"Aw~ is little Ella blushing?"

Ella lifted her head as her eye twitched.

"I'll call 911," Vickie said, but before she could reach the phone, she was soaked in water from a nearby glass.

"I'll handle this," Ella sighed.

She got up and disappeared into the third door at the end of the hall. She came out with a bucket half filled with water. She asked Tasha to open the balcony and the latter did as told. Ella tossed some of the water off the balcony, but instead of it falling to the ground, it took a detour to the entrance of the apartment. Several civilians yelped a long stream of water zoom through the halls. It went up the stairs, all the way up to the fifth floor, where Casey Jones was smirking at the T-sisters' door.

The muffled sound of splashing water and Casey's yelp was more than enough indication that Ella Rene Hill had hit a home run.

A few blocks away, April O'Neil walked ahead of the two wolf sisters, tails in jackets and ears under hoods. Poppy and Ellegard were more than happy to find out that they get to go to a graduation prom, April...not so much. Sure, she was glad that the two would be able to see what it was like at a school party, but she wasn't as happy to find out that they had no idea what they were doing.

Ellie was just gonna follow one of the friends around, which was a good thing. Pop... she might not even be able to get to the gym with all the possible 'distractions' school could offer. April wouldn't have been so paranoid about this matter, but after seeing Mikey almost undetachable to her school a few years ago, she was having second thoughts about that.

With April deep in her thoughts, she was able to tolerate Poppy's endless babbling behind her.

"...I wonder how it's like at a school. I wonder if it's gonna be fun—"

"Pop," Ellie sighed, "As you heard from April, Casey, and most of the girls, you might wanna rethink about your opinion on school."

"But I don't wanna!" Pop whined, dramatically draping herself on her sister, causing her hood to fall back a little, her bright blond hair shining in the sun.

Ellie rolled her eyes and brushed her sister off her shoulders as she walked ahead to catch up with April. When did they fall behind? Ellie didn't care. She cared, however, about the soaked Casey Jones padding out of Manhattan's Signature, the apartment complex where the T-sisters lived. He was soaked, and just as he was about to get on the street, he was splashed by a huge amount of water. The three girls looked up to see Ella, Tasha, and Victoria laughing at the hockey player with the first girl holding an empty red pail above Jones's head.

Normally, April would've been the Mother Hen, but it was just water, no harm done...right? Right?

"I have no idea what you did Casey," the redhead started as Casey brushed past them, "but you must've deserved it."

Casey grumbled in response and he padded away, dragging his hockey stick with him.

April looked back up and waved her hands at the three friends, who waved back happily.

"Hi, April! Hi, Ellegard! Hi, Popcorn!" Victoria yelled.

"Get up here!" Tasha added, jumping up and down. For some reason, she wasn't afraid of doing so even if she was acrophobic.

The three girls at the bottom looked at each other unsurely before April brought out an umbrella and began cautiously walking into the building, leaving the K9 sisters worried of what to do in order to avoid getting the same fate as the cavemouth.

XxXxX

"I thought that you were gonna meet us at the mall," Vickie said as she closed the door behind their guests. Having changed from the earlier incident of getting soaked by a mere glass of water, she wore a sleeveless blue blouse, a pair of denim short shorts, and black converse.

"Well, since we've got nothing better to do while waiting for you and because of my paranoia of either Ellie or Pop going missing when I turn my back for two seconds..." April started, planting a hand on her hips and using the other to pin a strand of her red orange locks behind her ear. She wore a white blouse under a yellow jacket, jeans, and a stylized version of her black boots she uses during night runs.

"Yeah, we kinda get it," Ella said as she continued tapping aggressively at her phone screen. Her long brown hair was in pigtail braids, and she wore a white Gap sweatshirt with the brand printed in pink at the chest, white to the knee shorts, and white converse. "Oh my god, Tash, where are you going?!"

"I don't know. I thought that the portal was over here!" Tasha yelled back with a grin, also aggressively tapping on her tablet. Her long black hair fell down her back freely while she wore a printed white shirt, a pair of jeans, and grey Vans.

"Well it obviously isn't. There's a map!"

"They're fine," Violetta shrugged. Her straight ebony hair was pinned back with gold hairpins, showing off the sapphire studs that her boyfriend gave her. She wore a purple shirt and black leggings along with white socks, her blue chucks on the rug below her.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked. She took off her light blue sweatshirt, revealing a white shirt and letting her wolf ears and tail breathe. "'Cause they don't look like it."

Victoria snorted, "You should see them when they're really into it."

"Hey, can I join you?" Pop asked, bouncing onto the couch with the two gamers. Her yellow hood fell off, but she didn't mind one bit. Her animal characteristics were there for everyone to see as they twitched in anticipation.

"You got Sole Night in your phone?" Ella asked absentmindedly.

"Pfft, who doesn't?" Pop scoffed jokingly, bringing out her T- phone almost unrecognizable with dozens of glittery stickers.

"Sure we'll just finish this," Ella started, but almost immediately, she died, soon followed by Tasha. She glared at her friend who was laughing for some unknown reason. "Omigod, why?" Ella asked herself as she dropped her head.

XxXxX

After Ella, Tasha, and Poppy finally finished their game, the girls headed down to Manhattan Mall, where they had absolutely no on idea what to do next. Oh wait, they had to stop Pop from running to the nearest game shop. After doing that, they went off to clothes shopping. The girls may have come here to buy some dresses for Ellie and Pop, but who's to say that they can't enjoy themselves here for a bit? So they headed to a store called Forever 15, where, surprise surprise, Diana White worked.

Diana is a tomboyish girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. She d friends, but most boys didn't like her. She was fine with it, she didn't like them either. She was daring and adventurous, but also subtle and gentle. Also in a seemingly bad mood today.

Tasha looked Dina from head to toe. She was dressed in a black shirt that had the shop name printed in shiny silver, a pleated black mini skirt, black tights to her knees, and worn out chucks. She definitely didn't look happy to be here.

While Tasha, Violetta, Ella, and Victoria realized that it wasn't the best time to walk up to her, April, on the other hand, thought it was just fine. The redhead walked up to Dina, who let out a small huff at seeing another customer.

"Welcome to Forever 15, how may I help you?" she greeted with a slight bite in her tone, but either April didn't notice or didn't mind.

"Actually, do you have anything yellow?" April asked innocently.

"...No."

"No?"

"No."

Ella tried to keep her self from tipping off the nearest water bottle to soak April in. This girl was supposed to by psychic!

"Hey, April," Victoria called, voice a pitch too high, "why don't we... go over there for a bit?" She walked up to April with a smile and grabbed the redhead's wrist. "Let's not disturb Diana from her already-bad-day, okay?" she added while pulling the yellow clad teen away, saying the last part through her grit teeth. She tugged April closer to her and whisper into her ear, "You'll thank me later."

XxXxX

"Del didn't seem to be in a good mood today." The girls looked up and saw Haven, a friend of Diana. "You guys better steer clear of her."

"Hear that, guys?" Ella said too slowly and too kindly, gently setting down her burger on the basket it was served in. "We should steer clear of Dina, or else we tick her off."

Vi, Tasha, and Victoria nodded in agreement while Ellie, Pop, and April were just downright confused. Their confusion morphed into concern as Ella started chuckling for no reason with her head down. After a few awkward moments of that, she snapped her head up, he brown orbs the size of pinpricks.

"I'm talking to you, April."

April's heart jumped at the mention of her name while her blood turned into ice at the look that her friend gave her. The girls turned to her as Tasha sighed and gently patted April's shoulder.

"Don't worry, April," she said, "Ella does that sometimes."

"What does April have to do with...this?" Ellie nervously gestured to Ella, who was idly chewing on a lettuce from her burger, still giving the redhead the look.

"You didn't so happen to go to the Forever 15 store, have you?" Haven asked.

"Yeah..." Pop replied, leaning forward and raising a brow. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Well, you see, Del kinda has to work all day since one of the sales ladies called in sick today. Before she even got that news, Mirabella kinda... pushed her out of bed...?" Haven explained, slowly raising her shoulders unsurely.

No one had to say it, but they all knew it.

Diana White was not to be messed with today.

"Well…" Haven started. "It's a good thing she doesn't wanna go to the prom, amirite?" she laughed nervously.

XxXxX

"You know what's weird?" Victoria asked as she and her friends stood at the mall exit, Vi calling a taxi a few feet away. They were each carrying a paper bag, some more than others (cough cough, Pop, cough).

"What?" Ella asked as she continued to text her older sister on the phone in Chinese.

"That fact that Jeralline and Rose are across the street and trying not to get noticed by Vi."

The girls, almost in complete sync, turned up their heads to see two shady teens. Even though they had hoods and/or sunglasses covering their faces, it was still pretty evident that they were Jeralline and Rachel. The former had this unmistakable mustard stain on her messenger bag and an evident ketchup stain on her beige slacks while Rose had a custom hoody that Victoria got her for Christmas a while back, so it was pretty useless to hide.

"Should we call them?" Ellie asked.

"I'll do it," Tasha volunteered.

Violetta was hopping up and down, trying to get a cab for her and her friends. Unfortunately, it was Sunday. The favorite day of shopaholics to shop. Oh wait, they love to shop everyday. Vi sighed as another yellow car drove by. A small ding in her back pocket was enough to convince to cool it off for a bit. She reach for her phone and read a group text sent by Tasha. She looked back and saw Tasha stretching, as if trying to look past the herds of strangers and find something. Vi turned her head back to the text.

-Today-

" Roselle Davis, KarmaHasComeToGetYou I can see from across the street"

"Why are you hiding from Vi"

Violetta's eye twitched as she looked back at her friends, who couldn't seem to care less about Tasha's neck growing a full size longer. Vi then replied.

"Ray, Jel, aren't you two supposed to be at work?"

Vi put lowered her phone, looked left and right just to be sure that she wasn't missing any vacant taxis, and walked back to the group. There was no unordinary activity between her friends at the moment. Well, if you don't count Ellie forcing Pop's hood back on as abnormal, then yeah.

Vi went up the steps and tried to find her friends form her best friend's point of view. And, lo and behold, Rachel Roselle Davis and Jeralline Jessie Miller frozen in fear while staring back at her. Her phone dinged.

"plz don kil men" Jel texted.

"I was dragged into this by my laundry😑 " Rachel added.

Vi sighed as she raised her head and nodded it as a gesture for her friends to come over. It took a while, but a guilty Jeralline and an irritated Rachel ended up standing in front of Violetta as if it was inevitable.

"Alright, start explaining," Vi said, placing her phone back in her pocket.

"Um..." Jeralline started nervously as she put her hood down.

Rachel sighed with an eye roll. "Jel here decided to 'come with me to collect my dress from the laundry', but turns out I was tricked and my dress won't be done in another hour. So there's a waste of time and money. Then she brought me over here and started hiding from someone. I thought it was a stalker but bada bim, bada boom, it was you," she explained.

Ellie ran her palm down her face with a long sigh, even if she's not really affected by this. "I swear, guys can be worse than Popcorn sometimes."

XxXxX

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Pop squealed. "Look at that dress! It's

beautiful!"

Pop and Rachel had decided to leave and get the laundry while April went over to the Foot HQ to see if Shini and Karai were ready and the rest of the gang went back to the complex to get ready for the party in an hour. Ellie was a bit skeptic about the idea and Rachel wasn't really interested in bringing a companion with her, but Pop was persistent. So violá.

Anyway, Pop was right. Rachel's off-shoulder royal blue dress that was littered with sparkles had chains of sequins around the breast area and a darker colored band around the waist was made of satin that shined in the light. The manager gave Rachel her dress in a plastic wrap, complimenting on how beautiful it was as well.

No one disagreed.

XxXxX

"Huh, says here humanomics are actually real, not- experimented-on-like-animals, beings," Ella said in surprise. She looked at Ellegard, who was putting on her sky blue dress with the help of Tasha.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Ellie asked. With a zip, her dress stuck on.

"Um...no?" Tasha said in an unsure tone.

"If that's the case, then why do you and Pop still need to pretend to be human, or not go to school, or -I quote- hide in the shadows?" Ella asked, setting down her phone on her nightstand.

"One: it's hard to be stared at all the time, two: we don't have the money, and three: before Karai took over, we were pretty high up on the Foot's hit list," Ellie said while struggling to put on her white tights.

"Why?" Tasha asked as she slipped on her flower patterned dress in one motion.

"Can't remember actually. It's been so long," Ellie said, finally wearing her tights. "So now what?"

"You put on your shoes."

"Oh, right."

XxXxX

"Dudes, I'm so booooooorrrrrrrrrrrreeeeee—"

"Shut up if you don't want me to throw you into the algae pool again, Mikey!" Raph threatened. It was one of his lesser threats, but it was enough to stop Mikey from playing the longest breath with himself all over again.

Mikey flopped onto his belly with another sigh. "Dudes, it's do bring without anyone around here!" He groused.

Leo rolled his eyes, but agreed. Without any of their friends to entertain them, this place was a true desert. Even Donnie couldn't find the will to tinker with his newly found toys. So here they all were. Mikey was on the tire swing above the pool, Donnie was sitting on Raph's usual place on the bean bag, the hothead was feeing Chompy a slice of pizza, and Leo was sprawled on the floor.

There was nothing to do.

"... Guys?" Mikey called.

"What is it?" Donnie asked nonchalantly.

"I've got an idea."

XxXxX

"Oh my gosh, Vi, you look so pretty!" Victoria commented.

Violetta wore a sleeveless cream dress with frills, intentions at the upper body, and an obi. Her hair was down while she wore a silver sapphire necklace that matched her precious earrings.

"Thank you," she giggled.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Rachel called, opening the door, soon followed by Pop, who was holding the former's dress. She tossed her bag to her bed with a thump as Pop set down her dress at the nearby hook.

"Hey, Ray!" Victoria greeted. She wore a white dress with flesh colored stripes along with a pair of white Vans. "Pop, your dress is over here!" She walked over to a paper bag on the floor and handed it to the humanomic.

"Gee, thanks, Vic!" Pop smiled. She brought out a yellow dress that was littered with puppies.

Rachel sat up with a confused frown. "You sure that's formal?"

"Nah, but I like it."

XxXxX

"Guys, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Tasha called at the door.

"...How is that important, again?" Jel asked. "It's not like they're gonna record our attendance."

"She's right, Tash," Vi said, touching up her blush. "They're not gonna care."

"They're not?" Tasha asked.

"Nooooo…" Ella said judgmentally, packing her phone into her grey purse. "What made you think that?"

"She's just used to being early, Ella," Rachel said. "So are you."

"Yeah, but at least—"

"Guys!" Pop called, running over, the heels of her leather boots softly thumping against the carpet. "Let's go already!"

Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile as she picked up her car keys. Once every one was ready, the door locked with a click and they headed towards Rachel's white van, enough to hold them all with room to spare. With a satisfying hum, the engine came to life, and they were off.

XxXxX

"This is stupid."

Karai stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a black short sleeved dress that had metal plates attached to the shoulders and skirt. She looked like she was wearing her usual armor in a dress form.

"Yeah, I'm with Karai on this one, Shini," April said. She wore a purple dress with black trim. "It's…not stupid, but it's…you know…weird."

"Weird is our normal, April."

"Oh, don't worry, senpai," Shini said sweetly, adjusting Karai's dress-armor a bit more. "It's gonna be a fun night."

"You guys don't even go to school," April commented.

"Exactly," Karai said. She sighed dejectedly as Shini ignored her protests as she began applying gel into her hair.

"Don't be a wet blanket, Karai, that's Leonardo's job," Shinigami said. "Just relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when I know that you're gonna dump paint on everyone after we leave?" Karai mumbled.

XxXxX

Raph struggled to keep the makeshift disco ball up as his genius brother tinkered with the sockets.

"Done yet, Don? This is heavy," he complained.

"No where close Raph, but hold on a bit more. Mikey's almost done with the streamers."

Raph huffed as he diverted his gaze to his little prankster of a brother. Mikey was hanging upside down from a pipe as he put up strips of paper in creative ways. One of his best works was a perfect imitation of a family portrait when they were younger. Raph liked that one. He was gonna feel bad for throwing it away later.

Leo grumbled as more paper clippings fell onto the spot on the floor that he had just finished sweeping. The guy was done with his part for now, so he was just cleaning up the mess Mikey was making with his paper cutting 'art'.

Raph's part? Hold this stupid ball of mirrors with a rope for three hours with no breaks.

Someone was gonna pay.

XxXxX

"What's with all the luggage?" Pop asked.

Shinigami smirked as she loaded several boxes and cans into the back of the vehicle.

"Something."

Karai rolled her eyes at her friend. "Shini's planning on pranking the entire school for some reason."

"I'm guessing that that's the only reason why she wants to go?" Violetta asked.

The kunoichi snorted. "What do you think?" Vi nodded in understanding.

"How about you?" Victoria asked.

"I was dragged into this."

"Hey, Apes," Rachel called from the driver's window. "I got some gold bangles you can borrow tonight."

"That's nice of you, Ray, but I'm good," April said with a slight bow.

Ella rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Just take 'em. It's a pain to hide them inside the car."

XxXxX

Iris Julia 'Kaycee' Jones.

One of the top students of her class.

Little sister of Arnold Bernid 'Casey' Jones.

Prettiest girl of her grade.

A vigilante against her family's will.

Best cheerleader Roosevelt High has ever had.

Also a wallflower in the senior high graduation party.

Iris mumbled curses under her breath as she idly stirred the punch bowl using the spoon. No one used it for some reason. They just dipped their cups in and moved on. It's gross.

Her older brother was rocking on his heels as he stood at the door. He wore a faded tux that had a few loose threads with his hair slicked back and a pair of paint stained fingerless gloves.

She huffed as she poured some punch for herself. She picked up a marshmallow from the bowl by the chocolate fountain and walked over to her idiot of a brother.

"You know that even if they show they're not gonna dance with you, right?" She said.

"Pfft. Says who?"

"Um, them? You know they all hate you. The only people who might be willing to be dance with you are April and Violetta, and even then the chances are low."

"Hmph. Why are you here anyway? You're still in your sophomore years. "

"None of your business."

"Oh! Here they come!"

Iris rolled her eyes. She gazed at the small group of girls that came up to the gym entrance. She was hoping that they would ignore her brother and move on, saving Casey the embarrassment. Whether it was fortunate or not, they weren't the girls Casey was hoping for.

"Jaiden?! Mirabella?!" He spluttered. "HAVEN?!"

Casey seemed to get more and more disgusted with each name. The first girl was a blond with the tips dyed light blue. She wore a dark one shouldered dress. The second girl was wearing a flannel dress with her nougat and pink colored hair falling down her shoulders. The third girl, who Casey seemed to hate the most, had Indian red hair, almost brown, that was in a braid. She wore a red long sleeved dress with a slit.

"Fuck you too, dipshit," the redhead of the group droned as she moved on with her friends, the second girl chuckling fondly at the shocked Casey.

"I didn't know who the heck those girls were, but don't seem to like you either, Case," Iris said, moving her cup in a circular motion before taking a sip.

Her brother suddenly perked up again. She looked up to see Jeralline, a friend of her brother's whom she only met once for two seconds, wearing a sleeveless zebra-like dress with a pair of maroon leggings and black flats. She had wavy dark brown hair resting on her shoulders, chinky emerald green eyes, and a sour look on her face.

"Jeralline—"

"Fuck you," she said as she shoved past Casey.

"No one seems to like you, big brother," Iris smirked fondly.

XxXxX

"I thought you said you got me gold bangles."

"I did."

"You didn't say you got me a whole set of gold jewelry."

"But I didn't say that I didn't, either."

The girls were in the ladies' room right now. April wore a gold bangle on her left wrist, a gold necklace, and a pair of dangling gold earrings. Pop and Ella were assisting Shinigami with preparing her first few pranks on the other side of the bathroom, along with Ellie, Karai, and Tasha. The first two were watching them to make sure they don't screw up, and the last one was just curious on what the witch had in store for her batchmates.

Rachel began applying clear, quick-drying nail polish on April's long nails with the assistance of Victoria as Violet worked the static out of her hair. Jeralline had gone ahead of them and should be in the gym by now.

The ride had been a bit bumpy, causing them to have a few messed up features. After retouching their make up and brushing the frizz out of their hair, Ray and Vickie decided that April didn't look 'good enough' or 'as good as she could be' so here she is now.

"I'm done," Vi said as she put away her comb.

"Go ahead," April said.

"What? No," Vi said. "I'm gonna wait for you guys."

"You sure?"

"Pfft, yeah."

"Just go first, Vi," Rachel said. "This is gonna take a while. Tash, go with her."

The called girl groaned but complied.

XxXxX

"So what do you do at a prom?" Tasha asked.

"I don't know," Vi replied.

"Tasha! Violetta!" The two snapped their heads up and saw Casey Jones and some other girl with black hair and brown eyes —his sister, maybe? They haven't seen Iris in a while. By a while, they mean years— staring at them curiously while sipping her punch. Casey looked like he'd beat up a few guys before he got into the gym (which was most likely the case) while the girl looked a bit more on the artist side. She wore a white dress that was covered with paint splatters but it looked natural, as if she bought it that way. "Glad you could make it!" The puckhead opened his arms for a hug, lips puckered for a kiss, but the two girls went around him just as he leaned forward.

They zipped past who they confirmed to be Iris and left him in the dust as they walked to Jel, who was smiling fondly as she watched the whole thing unfold alongside Mirabella.

"I see you two escaped the clutches of the evil Casey Jones," Jel teased.

Mira scoffed, "Casey isn't even a challenge. I can kick his butt easily."

"But you won't because we all know that Miss Willson here strives to be 'perfect'."

"Nah, perfection is Vi's job. No offense."

"None taken," Vi said with a smile.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Tasha asked.

XxXxX

"Ah, SHIT!" the girl in a red dress shrieked as she was soaked with iced water.

Shinigami giggled to herself as she prepped the next ice cold water balloon for her next victim: the blond in a dark dress coming to the first one's aid. As she walked over, the witch let go of the balloon with an 'oops' and soaked the blond.

With a witch-like crackle, she saw another four girls coming over to help the her two victims, three of them being Jeralline, Violetta, and Tasha.

Oh goodie.

"Jaiden? Haven? What happened?" Mirabella asked as she walked to her two friends, soaked with pieces rubber scattered around them. A few other people noticed, but they couldn't bring themselves to do anything more than snicker and gossip amongst themselves.

"Some bastard dropped water on me!" Haven yelled, having much more tolerance to the chill.

"I d-did not-t a-agree t-to do-o the-the ice b-bucket ch-challenge!" Jaiden exclaimed, teeth chattering.

"How—" Tasha started, then suddenly, she was soaked as well.

"What the h—" Jeralline was next.

"Oh no!" Vi gasped before backing away. The spot she was just standing on was soaked with a water balloon that had some half melted ice cubes.

"Go!" Mirabella yelled as she backed away as well. She looked up and saw a person in the darkness. Next to her was a basket of what Mira assumed to be water balloons. She cursed under her breath.

"Move!" someone yelled.

Then she was soaked.

XxXxX

"Man, that took a long time," April groused as she cracked her neck.

"Tell me about it," Karai agreed, stretching her back.

The girls hen stopped short at the sight of Jel, Tasha, and three other girls soaked in water while trying to get dry with the help of Vi outside the gym doors.

"I'm telling you, if I get my hands on Sharon, she will die!" Jeralline exclaimed angrily.

"Huh, that reminds me," Rachel muttered. She turned to Vickie, April, and Karai. "Have you guys seen Ellegard, Pop, Ella, and Sharon?"

…

Ah, shell.

XxXxX

"I'm telling you, dudes, this is gonna be awesome!"

"Gotta give it to ya, Mike. Your idea isn't all-in-all that bad."

The turtle brothers looked around the lair. It was perfect. Perfect for their plan.

"You guys sure they won't hate us after this?" Donnie asked, coming down the ladder.

"Hopefully not," Leo shivered at the thought of his girlfriend hating him. "But, they love us, right? They're not gonna break up with us or anything." He laughed nervously.

Mikey gave him an unamused look. "Dude, you're so obvious when you're nervous."

XxXxX

Pop giggled uncontrollably as she patted the sensitive ball of rainbow oobleck. With a grunt, she threw it at an unsuspecting teen, ruining his tux. Before he could turn, she was gone.

That was her fourth victim. Shinigami was making much faster progress than she was, but she hasn't seen her sister or Ella yet, so they must be planning their first moves. Yes, Ellie had decided to join them, but she had her conditions:

They had made sure that all the food was covered because Ellie didn't want anything inedible to get into them while they were having a prank war, so there's that. Other precautions included raincoats to protect their dresses, safety goggles (they stole from the science lab) for their eyes, and sticky grips on their shoes so that they don't slip. They were just cheap adhesives, so it was easy to move around but Pop had lost her converse multiple times while she was running, so it wasn't all-in-all that great.

Pop came to a stop as she saw Casey offering a dance to an annoyed Ella. The girl had her blue raincoat with her safety goggles and she had a tote bag that Pop assumed to be filled with thin balloons filled with glitter, if not colorful slime.

Pop snickered as she readied another ball of oobleck and prepared to throw it at Casey. As she let go of the ball, it dissolved into liquid, landing with a splat at Casey's feet, covering most of his legs with the icky substance. The boy yelled as he turned around to see what had hit him when Ella slapped a balloon filled with red slime onto the back of his head. Casey shrieked as she turned to the brunette, who was acting all innocent.

"Hey, Case, can you please hold this for a sec?" Ella asked, handing Jones a black balloon.

Casey seemed to forget about his ruined suit. "Oh, uh, sure," he said, accepting the little prank.

Ella thanked him and began to walk to Pop. Once they met up, Pop gave the other girl an approving smile. Ella winked and as they walked towards the shadows behind the bleachers, the rubber material in Casey's hands went splat. Pop dared to glance behind her. Casey's upper body was covered in green slime. Pop didn't want to think about how all that goo was able to fit inside a balloon about the size of a hand, or how Ella was able to control slime. It didn't even had much water.

Pop bumped into Ella, starling her out of her thoughts. The blond was about to tell the brunette to watch where she was going, but the sight of a not-very-happy Principle Molly Walker sealed her lips tight. The woman's wavy red hair was a bit frizzy, as if she just messed it up, her hard gray eyes threw daggers at the students that were complaining about how much their outfits had been ruined, and her pale skin seemed to glow in frustration.

"Oh, um…" Pop gulped.

She was thankful for her ability to hide within the shadows, but Ella seemed to be doing much better. Either that or she wasn't even with the humanomic anymore. Before Pop could register whether or not the other girl was still there, her tote bag filled with containers oobleck disappeared from her shoulder.

As Pop looked up to try and catch the thief, Principle Walker was suddenly soaked, shards of ice cubes and pieces of rubber littered around her. A wicker basket then landed on her head, like a hat. The principle looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of a barrage of slime-filled balloons rain down at her. Now enraged, Walker straightened up and opened her mouth to speak when she was dumped with oobleck. Again. And again. And again. All the way to the point when Pop had realized who took her stuff. As a grant finale, another round of balloons fell down on her, releasing loads of glitter.

The humanomic looked up to see Shinigami crackling with joy.

Sewer apples.

XxXxX

"You're lucky you didn't get into much trouble, Shini," Karai grumbled.

"Aw, c'mon!" the witch groaned. "I didn't even get to have my grand finale!"

"Your grand finale would get us all jailed for life, Sharon," Jeralline grumbled.

Tasha's teeth clattered slightly from the water balloon incident earlier as she tried to wrap the jacket tighter around her body. She shivered remembering glare Walker gave her. Maybe it was because she was wet, or maybe it was because she recognized Shinigami when she looked up. After all, Shini and Tasha had been seen together on multiple occasions, usually followed by someone getting victimized by Shinigami's tricks.

"Guys, I know it was bad," Tasha started, "But I think that we could all agree that that is all in the past now. Let's keep moving forward, shall we?"

Jeralline rolled her eyes, and Rachel groaned.

When they finally reached the turnstiles of the lair, they were all in shock as they saw the home of the turtles covered in streamers, confetti, balloons, and glitter. Ballroom music played in the background. There was even a disco ball slowly turning in the middle of the room.

"What happened here?" Violetta asked. She then caught a movement from the corner of eye. She looked over and saw her boyfriend silently hiding the shadows, but failing miserably for some unknown reason. "Leonardo?"

"Shhhhhh!" the turtle shushed. It was like he was trying not to be caught.

Before Vi could ask more, Michelangelo was suddenly in front of them, hand reached out to Tasha. The orange banded turtle was wearing a black winter coat over a long piece of white fabric and a stained tangerine tie.

"May I have this dance, madame?" He offered.

"Uh, I'm thinking no?" Was the reply.

"Crap, Mikey, your plan's already failing," Raphael grumbled. He stood off to the side, arms crossed. He wore a beige trench coat over a red piece of fabric and a black bow tie which looked more like a ribbon from a birthday present tied around his neck.

"Shut up, Raph," Mikey hissed. He then turned to where Leonardo was hiding, the leader pressing himself against the wall harder.

The youngest turtle nudged his head towards Vi, and the girl was sure that the lights got redder at Leo's cheeks. Mikey gave his brother one last glare before the turtle sighed in defeat and walked out. Violetta had to stifle a laugh at the sight of her boyfriend. Leonardo wore a purple coat over a white dress and a tattered strip of cloth that Vi supposed was his neck tie.

Violet then realized that they were trying to recreate the dance. Maybe it was because they couldn't go, or maybe it was because they had something in mind? The bucket hanging above the entrance didn't make her so sure anymore.

Pop and Sharon seemed to be the only people who noticed the big plastic container hanging above their heads.

These turtles had something planned.

XxXxX

"Alright, Casey, just press this button to release the bullets, and this to release the big guns. Oh! They're here! Remember what I told you!"

Shini had all this planned out. Casey wished he had thought of joining her sooner.

The hockey player quietly sat in Donatello's lab, a control pad in hand. Each of Donnie's computer screens showed real time footage. Right now, the girls were staring at Raph, Mikey, and Leo like they'd just lost their minds. Well, if Donnie and Leo really decided to go along with Mikey's plan, then they must've left their brains back in Brooklyn because this prank was gonna make their girlfriends hate them for centuries.

After the incident at the dance, Shinigami had sent Casey over to the lair to prepare for the 'big finale'. Casey complied. When he got to the lair, he was surprised to see that the abandoned subway station was already prepared for the event.

Turns out, Mikey and Shini had known what was going on all along. Those two pranksters. Casey made a mental note never to play a prank of those two ever, cause they'd just make him regret it.

Casey munched on another bag of Cheetos as he watched Donnie enter the scene and offer April a dance. The redhead stared suspiciously at her boyfriend because he looked more like a scientist then a gentleman in a dance, but took the invitation anyway.

And off they go, one by one, they were taken away by the turtles. Those who didn't have dates just decided to sit on the couch as they filmed their embarrassed friends.

Just a little more…

XxXxX

"Alright, guys, what's the catch?" Violet asked as she glared at the other turtles, her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Catch?" Michelangelo asked all too nicely. "There's no catch," he chuckled as he spun Sharon around.

"I trust him, so why can't you?" Sharon asked, giggling as Mikey brought her up.

"Oh, I dunno," Ellegard said sarcastically, "Maybe it has something to do with the way his brothers don't seem to be very enthusiastic about this."

"Psh, lighten up, Ellie," Mikey scoffed, he and Sharon waltzing over to the humanomic. He held his hand out to here. "Wanna dance with us?"

Ellie sighed. "I'll pass," she said as she held up her hand. Mikey didn't take no for an answer and gripped the girl's wrist anyway, pulling her into Shini and Mikey's terrible dancing.

Violetta sighed as she leaned her head on Leonardo's chest, which was also burning. Geez, she just recovered from her burning face, she needed a cool shell right now, not a lava rock. She didn't care too much, though. The turtle was stiff, and Vi knew that he was only stiff if something was going on.

"Something bad's gonna happen, right?" she quietly asked her boyfriend.

He sighed, whether it was from relief that she was talking to him again or the weight of a secret he wouldn't tell her. "Yep."

"Is there a way to get away from it?"

"If you can get under Mikey's radar, then yeah."

The underlying meaning was 'Mikey has a prank. It's inevitable, especially if Shinigami is involved. She really looks like she is, though.' Well, there goes another chance for a good night.

Before she could say any more, a sudden splash of cool liquid rained of top of her and everyone else in the room, soon followed by a wave of glitter. Vi had to close her eyes and hold her breath. When it was finally over, she wiped the paint and glitter away from her face, and spit out whatever residue got into her mouth.

She looked up and saw Ellegard, Sharon, and Mikey standing a the lair entrance. The humanomic looked like she was about to lash out at the two while they were laughing their lungs out. In addition to that, Casey was howling in laughter from his place at Donatello's lab, camera in hand.

Vi grumbled as she wiped the blue paint away from her right hand and positioned it like a gun in Casey's direction. Casey stopped laughing and screamed as he was fried.

XxXxX

"That really wasn't necessary, you know," Leonardo said. Vi sighed as she put down the hairdryer. They were in Leo's room right now.

It was a bad night. A really bad one. After Sharon, Michelangelo, and Casey's prank, the rest -except for Ellegard and Popcorn (since they live here), and Violetta and April, who decided to sleep with Donatello- went back to their homes. Vi had put the three pranksters on cleaning duty and they couldn't sleep until the whole place was clean as can be. In addition to that, she asked Donatello to lend her his laptop so that she could see through all cameras, making sure that the troublemakers do their job.

"I could've just given them extra training."

"Yes, you could've," she said, moving over to the bed and sat beside Leo. "But I'm not in the mood to clean up a mess that big tonight." She looked over to the laptop on Leo's lap and saw Casey trying to get the least amount of paint on his shoes while he was mopping the paint-stained floor. "But I'm really thankful that they were smart and used non-toxic paint. It was still hard to remove nonetheless."

"Yeah," Leonardo sighed in agreement as he yawned, Vi following him suit. "I don't think we can watch them all night, though."

"We can't go to sleep with the smell of paint stuck up our noses, either."

"I don't know if you're actually trying to avoid sleep or not."

"Maybe, but you never know."

XxXxX

They fell asleep.

Leonardo knew this the second he woke up beside his girlfriend. She was sleeping soundly. Surprisingly, they had grown accustomed to the smell quite quickly, resulting in a sound sleep.

Leo wondered if Mikey, Casey, and Shinigami were done cleaning up yet. He got up and put on his -oh wait. It's still in the laundry.

The turtle sighed. Welp, looks like I'm going without a mask for now.

He slowly closed the door behind him as he exited his quarters. Surprisingly, the living room was clean. Not a single pinch of glitter and not a stain of paint. They even brought down the decorations. It was like there was never a party last night.

As he was about to look for the three, he was suddenly splat by an ice cold water balloon from behind. He gasped while he spun around. Shinigami, Casey, and Mikey stood there with baskets and buckets of water balloons.

Oh, crud.


End file.
